1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays that makes it possible to reduce the faults, the weight, and the volume of cathode ray tubes, has been developed. Typical flat panel displays are liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, and the like.
Organic light emitting display devices display an image using organic light emitting diodes, which emit light by recombination of electrons and holes, have high response speed, and are driven at low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix-type configuration and are located at the crossing regions of a plurality of data lines, scanning lines, and power supply lines. Each of the pixels generally includes an organic light emitting diode, a driving transistor for controlling an amount of current that flows to the organic light emitting diode, a storage capacitor for charging voltage in response to a data signal, and a compensation circuit for compensating for a threshold voltage of the driving transistor.
The pixels charge voltage corresponding to the data signal and the threshold voltage of the driving transistor in the storage capacitor, and apply current in response to the charged voltage to the organic light emitting diode, so that the pixels display an image (e.g., a fixed image).